The Floating Island
by EF-VF
Summary: The beginning of the epic tale of Knuckles Echidna.


The Floating Island  
  
Legal Stuff: The characters are all (c) to Archie Comics and Service Games.   
  
And the fic is (c) to EF-VF.  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the sky, high above the mainland of the planet Mobius, is an island. Floating in midair.   
  
It drifts high above the Mobian Sea. It has forests of giant mushrooms, a volcano, and the tallest   
  
mountain in all of Mobius, and much more. But only one resides there. He is Knuckles T. Echidna.  
  
Gaurdian of Floating Island. And the one thing keeping it afloat; the Chaos Emerald. It is rumored there are in fact seven in all,   
  
but this single one is the only one to be prooved of existence. But the question remains: Is the rumor true?  
  
We find Knuckles, the red echidna, exploring an abandoned city. Why was it here when he is the only one?  
  
"What is this city?" he asked himself, raising his spiked knuckles to keep the sun out of his eyes. "I'm the only one on this--WHA?!"   
  
He exclaimed as he saw a blue hedgehog and a small orange fox. The hedgehog appeared shocked as well. "Who are you?! Why are you here?!"   
  
Knuckles exclaimed as he held his spiked fists up, ready to defend himself. Seeing another living being was a rarity, he couldn't remember the last time  
  
he had seen another person.   
  
"Uh...." The hedgehog paused. He began to sweat in fear. He decided to introduce himself and his young companion. "I'm Sonic and this is Tails.  
  
We just thought--" He was inturrupted by Knuckles; "You didn't think! This is my island! And--" But he paused, and realized what was  
  
in Sonic's hand. "That's a--a--Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed. "Y'mean this?" Sonic lifted the emerald to show what he meant.  
  
But; "Sonic! Look--over there!" Tails, the young fox, shouted. He pointed to a fat man with a very, VERY long and orange mustache. "Robotnik!" Tails   
  
adressed the fat man by this name.  
  
"Hee hee hee!" Robotnik laughed, in his sqealy voice. His eyes would have been pure black, if it weren't for his small red pupils.  
  
He looked greedily at the Chaos Emerald. Sonic dropped the emerald.  
  
Robotnik used the machine he sat in to put out an extendable arm to pick up the emerald. "Give me my emerald!" shouted Knuckles,  
  
now seeing the small red object in Robotnik's possession. "YOUR emerald?" Sonic asked. This was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Knuckles was getting tired of this stupid hedgehog. Why can't he just leave the island alone?  
  
"....Sonic?" Tails asked. A small swish in the bushes is heard and ignored; probably for the better.  
  
"Say....echidna," Robotnik said to Knuckles. This annoyed Knuckles further. "My NAME is KNUCKLES!" Knuckles shouted at Robotnik.  
  
"Yes, whatever," Robotnik muttered, "Um, here's your--" He continued as he tossed the emerald to Knuckles.  
  
"Trap!" Robotnik continued as the emerald opened itself up and released sleeping gas upon Knuckles. Robotnik held the real emerald in his  
  
hand and looked towards Sonic and Tails. He began firing fireballs at them. The two friends ran away from the blasts.   
  
Robotnik looked around the area and found a button hidden in the brush. He pressed it, and the spot where Knuckles' body lay collapsed into   
  
the lake below, and because Knuckles was unconsious, he fell with the platform.  
  
Knuckles fell into the water and, still unconsious, drifted with the current and washed up on the metallic shore of an abandoned city.  
  
Or as it seemed. A green crocodile, who was listening to music, came striding over to Knuckles. He tripped over him, because he was   
  
too busy singing the song he was listening to. This awoke Knuckles and he shouted in pain. "Sorry man," the crocodile said cooly, and walked on.  
  
The very sight of another living form on his island was angering. First he had that Sonic, and the fox, Tails, the fat man, Robotnik, and now this mysterious   
  
crocodile!   
  
Knuckles then noticed this was another whole new city. Was this just another pointless place or did it mean something?  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't notice the hover craft coming towards him.... 


End file.
